1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and in particular, to a physical fitness device that provides an enjoyable experience as well as facilitating upper body and lower body exercise for physical fitness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many people, especially middle aged people and senior citizens, exercise is unpleasant work, not fun. In the information disclosure statement which is filed with this patent application, patents protecting exercise devices are listed. While exercise devices may be purchased, the average consumer is too busy working to undertake a sufficient amount of exercise. This eventually affects the physical strength and health of the person. Various physical fitness devices which are usually very compact and occupy a small amount of storage spaces, are available in the market to allow a user to engage in exercising at home.
In general, physical fitness devices are operated by the user's feet pushing downwardly on pedals. These include a vertical bicycle, a recumbent bicycle, a treadmill, a stair climber, an elliptical trainer, and a stepping machine. All of these physical fitness devices are operated by alternative movement of the feet of the user. Taking a vertical exercise bike as an example, the conventional vertical exercise bike comprises a frame positionable on the ground. The frame supports thereon a handlebar and a seat cushion. The frame also supports a drive wheel and a flywheel driven by the drive wheel. To operate the exercise device, a user sits on the seat cushion and uses his or her feet to alternately push down on pedals which cause the drive wheel to drive the rotation of the flywheel, so as to provide exercise on muscles of the user's legs. Variations in exercise bicycles such as a NuStep recumbent bicycle has forward and horizontally moving pedals and forward moving handles. The result is very little exercise on the upper portion of the user's body. Even a recumbent bicycle where the user is seated and pushes in a forward direction on the pedals is also lacking in substantially exercising the upper body.
The present inventor, Bob Hsiung, is an innovator in the field of exercise equipment. The present inventor's exercise equipment is innovative and facilitates good health of a user. Elliptical trainers, stepping machines, ski-simulation machines, skating simulation machines, etc. are wonderful devices. However, the present inventor, after careful analysis, has determined that there is a significant need for an exercise device that not only promotes good health, but is also a new way to exercise on and provides upper body exercise as well as lower body exercise. The present invention provides this additional benefit of providing an exercise device that is fun to use as well as promotes better health and a longer life.
There is a significant need for such an improved exercise device which provides full body exercise and which is enjoyable to exercise on.